priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Ball!!
Super Ball!! was a pricing game based on the arcade game skee ball. It was played for three large prizes, each worth more than $1,000 and a cash prize of up to $3,000; this game also used small prizes. Gameplay The contestant was shown three large prizes, each behind one of The Big Doors. The contestant was also shown three small prizes on the turntable, one at a time; each prize had a ball with it that was associated with one of the large prizes. Each small prize also displayed two prices; the contestant had to choose the correct price for the prize. If they were correct, they won the small prize and the ball. Otherwise, they lost the prize and the ball. After all three prizes were played, assuming the contestant had won at least one ball, they were taken to a standard arcade skee ball lane. The center ring, marked "win," was surrounded by a "$100" ring and a "$50" outer area. $50 was the minimum a contestant could win for each ball earned. After a practice roll, The contestant rolled each ball they had won on the lane. If they rolled the "win" ring, they won the large prize associated with the ball; otherwise, they won the amount of money associated with the cash ring they rolled into. Once all of the earned balls were rolled, the contestant attempted to win the "Super Ball" by choosing between two prices for one more small prize. If the contestant won the Super Ball, they would roll it on the lane, with a "win" earning them all three large prizes. If the contestant had already won all three prizes with the standard balls, a Super Ball "win" would earn them a $3,000 cash bonus. If the Super Ball landed in either cash ring, the contestant earned three times the value of that ring, making them worth $300 and $150, respectively. Super Ball!! is one of only three pricing games, along with Hole in One (or Two) and On the Nose, in which a task of physical skill is required to win. Other games, such as Race Game and Bonkers, give the contestant more chances to win if they perform better physically, but they can still be won without the physical skill. History The $3,000 cash bonus came into play only twice, on September 23, 1992 and June 1, 1995, and was won only once, on September 23, 1992 (see below); the latter playing on June 1, 1995, the contestant guessed the small prize of the Super Ball incorrectly and did not win the Super Ball. In the beginning, only one small prize was shown on the turntable at a time. By May 20, 1987, all of the first three small prizes appeared at once on the turntable. On the episode that aired on November 14, 1991, a contestant named Mohini Khaled could not grasp the concept of skee ball; rather than rolling the balls, she tried to throw them into the rings, causing them to bounce off and roll back down the lane. In the end, she ended up with $250 in cash, but no prizes. The game normally takes 5-6 minutes (including the announcer describing the prizes), but this particular playing took over eight minutes, making it one of the longest pricing game playings in the show's history, which may have led to the game's retirement after its last playing on January 12, 1998. Super Ball!!'s set was not destroyed when it was retired and the skee ball prop currently resides in Bob Boden's garage. The prize cue, strictly used for this game, was the theme from Match Game/Hollywood Squares Hour, which is often used when giving away cars in other games. Prior to the usage of the MGHS theme on the show, "Starcrossed" was primarily used as the prize cue. Retirement Super Ball!! was among the longest pricing games to play. Bob Barker determined, based on the in-studio audience reaction, that the time it took to play Super Ball!! could be put to better use and the game was retired. Gallery Super_Ball!!.jpg Super Ball!! A01.jpg|Prize #1 - A Spa! Super Ball!! A02.jpg|Prize #2 - A Trip to Tahiti! Super Ball!! A03.jpg|Prize #3 - This ugly thing! Super Ball!! A04.jpg|That means, it's time to play Super Ball!! Based on my favorite arcade game: Skee Ball. Super Ball!! A05.jpg|In the beginning, only one prize was shown at a time. Super Ball!! A06.jpg|Here's Bob giving a practice roll. Super Ball!! A07.jpg|Here's a contestant rolling. Super Ball!! A08.jpg|$100 (That doesn't count since that was a practice ball) Super Ball!! A09.jpg|$50 Super Ball!! A10.jpg|This contestant didn't win any of the prizes and picked up a total of $250. Maureen's Perfect Super Ball!! Super Ball!! B01.jpg|Prize #1 - A Barbecue! Super Ball!! B02.jpg|Prize #2 - A Sofa! Super Ball!! B03.jpg|Prize #3 - Two Motorcycles! Super Ball!! B04.jpg|Here comes Janice with the three balls since this contestant named Maureen got them all right. BTW: By this point, all three small prizes are on the turntable together. Super Ball!! B05.jpg|Maureen's ready! Super Ball!! B06.jpg|YEAH! Prize #1 Won! Super Ball!! B07.jpg|YEAH! Prize #2 Won! Super Ball!! B08.jpg|YEAH! All three prizes won! And yet, the Super Ball hasn't been played yet. Super Ball!! B09.jpg|At this point we'd say "congratulations, you won, now we'll see you at the wheel." But wait... Super Ball!! B10.jpg|...we're not leaving out the Super Ball!! While the Super Ball rules towards the money holes remained the same (triple value for the money hit), rolling the Super Ball in the WIN circle is worth $3,000 in cash! Here's Maureen kissing it for good luck. Super Ball!! B11.jpg|SUCCESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! $3,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Ball!! B12.jpg|Here, we see the happiest Super Ball!! player on earth! The Price is Right - Maureen's Perfect Playing of Super Ball|Full Footage of the only perfect Super Ball win Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Don't miss too Many Times Category:Must be Correct to Continue